


She's My Lady

by winterbluejay



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbluejay/pseuds/winterbluejay
Summary: Chanyeol gets caught in a up in lie and asks one of his best friends to help bail him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it if you read it.  
> Unbetaed, I apologize ahead of time for anything I may have missed.  
> It's also posted on tumblr (same username) but that's the only other place I'm posting it.
> 
> Thanks!!

It’s a slow day at work for Chanyeol, not that he minds a whole lot. The small coffee shop has a few customers inside, some quietly reading on the comfortable chairs in the shop. Others are quietly chatting away, catching up with friends they haven’t seen in awhile or on their phone as they take a break. There’s a couple who appear to be on their first date, shyly getting to know each other. There’s even a couple of regulars that Chanyeol knows by name. He’s memorized their orders and gives them an extra big smile when he helps them.

It could be worse. During the school year the shop is packed with students in a rush to get to their early morning classes or needing their caffeine boost to get them through the long day ahead. Some use the shop to study or get group work organized. He’s even witnessed a couple of dates gone wrong in the shop. Unfortunately for him those often resulted in a mess for him to clean up after and the romantic in him hated to watch them.

Summer was his favourite time to work in the shop. It was the time he truly felt at peace in the shop.

It’s late afternoon and he’s in the back, pulling baked goods to restock the front display with when he hears the chime ring. He thinks nothing of it since he knows one of the newer baristas, Sehun, is watching the front. He suddenly hears a loud shriek. 

“MIRA!” Sehun exclaims, over-enthusiastically. He can imagine everyone turning to look at Sehun after that.

Chanyeol chuckles and brings the tray of goodies up front to fill the display. He laughs when he sees Mira face down on one of the tables with her bag in front of her.

Mira is one of Chanyeol’s best friends. They’ve been working at the shop part-time since their first year of school, which is how they met. They had training together their first day and instantly clicked. Chanyeol was acting goofy, trying to show off and make everyone laugh when he ended up spilling coffee all over his shirt. Mira laughed so hard she almost did the same. He caught her cup before she could and she ended up helping him clean his mess.

The rest is history.

During the year they don’t often get shifts together due to their different school schedules but often will hang out in the shop if they have time. Over breaks they’re nearly inseparable at work. 

That is until Mira decides to take a couple of summer courses twice a week and throws off the schedule slightly, leaving Chanyeol alone with the newbie.

He grabs a chocolate chip muffin and a plate and sets it on the table beside her, taking one of the empty seats. “Long day?” He asks.

“You have no idea. It’s only two classes and I’m suffering,” she says, turning her face on the table to look at both Chanyeol and Sehun. “And both profs decided to put tests on the same day next week.”

“Too bad you’re in school and not hanging out with the cool kids here,” Chanyeol teases, poking the snack he brought over moments ago.

“You two are the farthest from cool,” She retorts. “Stop playing with my food.” She reaches over and smacks Chanyeol’s hand away.

“If you need a shift covered, I can probably take a few for you.” Sehun offers.

“Please don’t leave me with him.” Chanyeol whines.

“Hey! What’s wrong with me?”

“Where do I even begin?” Chanyeol jokes. He looks up at the roof as if he’s actually thinking of where to start when he’s hit in the back of the head with the pen Sehun throws across the counter. Mira burst out laughing and Chanyeol rubs his head. He shoots Sehun a glare and Sehun smiles back at him innocently.

“You two are children, maybe you shouldn’t be left alone after all,” Mira says when she finally stops laughing.

“See, she gets it,” Chanyeol says.

“You’re just jealous that she likes me more than she likes you.” Sehun sticks his tongue out at Chanyeol.

“Enough,” she sighs. “I hate you both equally. Now if you don’t stop arguing I’m going to go study in some other coffee shop. One with cooler baristas that I’ll start to love more”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sehun says dramatically.

“Try me.”

Chanyeol and Sehun exchange glances before silently calling a truce.

“See, was that so hard?” Mira asks with a grin as she sits up finally.

“I’m actually suffering quite a bit but since I can’t have you betraying the shop and your two all-time favourite co-workers, I will just have to live with it,” Chanyeol says.

Sehun laughs and turns his attention the customer that just entered. He busies himself taking the customer’s order and making the drink.

Chanyeol turns his attention back to Mira. He pulls the muffin towards him and starts picking pieces off the top. 

“What did I say about playing with my food?” Mira asks as she pulls out her textbook and places it on the table in front of her.

“I’m helping you,” Chanyeol says. “Here, open up.” 

She leans forward and he feeds her a piece of the muffin. “The service here is incredible,” she teases.

“That just means you have to leave me a bigger tip,” Chanyeol replies. He ducks when she throws a crumpled up napkin at his face.

“Chanyeol! Stop flirting and get back to work,” Sehun says, louder than he needs to. A couple of the regulars laugh and Chanyeol blushes.

“Why do you have to yell all the time.” He sighs and heads back behind the counter.

Chanyeol gets to work on helping Sehun with the large order that comes in next. It’s effortless to him at this point and the two of them quickly fill it. A steady stream of people heading home from work starts to come in and it keeps the two of them busy for some time.

When it slows back down he glances over at Mira, who had moved to a table by a window in the corner of the shop, and sees her diligently scribbling notes as she reads through her textbook. He leans up on the counter and watches her for a few minutes.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Sehun teases.

“Aren’t you a funny one.” Chanyeol deadpans, glancing over at the boy who had propped himself against the counter beside him. “Don’t you have like, a huge list of cleaning you should be doing instead bothering me?”

“You’re no fun,” Sehun whines and heads up back to start cleaning.

The rest of the evening passes slowly. They have a few more customers trickle in here and there but not enough to require two people. Chanyeol offers to send Sehun home early, saying he can close up himself. Sehun quickly accepts and heads out the door.

Once the last of the customers head out he locks the door and closes the till and cleans the counter. He then moves to give the tables a quick wipe down before finally arriving at the table that Mira has been occupying since she arrived. He sits down in the chair across from her and rests his head in his hands.

“Busy day?” She asks and looks up at him, a small smile on her face. He nods and she laughs. “Liar, I was here most of it and it was so slow.”

“Well I had to babysit you and Sehun so that made it extra busy,” he jokes. “You two are a handful, you know that?” Mira rolls her eyes at starts packing up her books. He watches her as she carefully slides her textbook and notebook into her bag and neatly organizes her pens before putting those away as well.

She lets out a deep sigh and makes eye contact with Chanyeol. He gives her a big grin and she laughs. He turns his head to look out the window and watches life outside the shop. People slowly walk past the shop. He spots a couple laughing as they make their way past the shop hand in hand.

He’s lost in his thoughts when he feels something against his head. He glances over and sees Mira gently playing with his hair.

“When did you change your hair?” She asks him as she plays with the strands of his now silver hair, fixing it so it lies flat on his head.

“A couple days ago,” he says. Chanyeol hadn’t seen Mira since the weekend, she had been busy working a project at school. “It’s temporary though. I’m changing it later.”

“You’re going to lose all your hair if you keep dyeing it,” Mira says and chuckles. “I like it like this though, it suits you.”

“I kind of like it too,” he says and smiles at her.

He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his messages to see what he’s missed at work. He opens the chat he has going with his friends and his face drops.

“What happened?” Mira asks curiously, tilting her head as she watches Chanyeol’s expression change.

“I need a huge favour,” he starts. “Like, the biggest favourite in the world but bigger. It’s kind of urgent.”

“Okay, sure what’s up?”

“Please don’t laugh at me but my friends have been trying to set me up on dates over the past couple month and I’ve been running out of excuses to get out of them so I said I was seeing someone,” he explains.

“You’re seeing someone and you didn’t tell me?” Mira exclaims.

“That’s the thing. I’m not seeing anyone.” he says. He looks down at the table and starts fidgeting with his hands. “I honestly just told them so they would get off my back. I finally ended up telling them that I’ve been seeing someone on the down-low for almost a month which worked great at first, except now they’re insisting on meeting her. Tomorrow.”

“So where do I fit in with this?” Mira hesitates.

Chanyeol knows what he’s about to ask Mira would change everything. Part of him is worried that it will freak her out and she’ll say no. Another part of him hopes she’ll play along just long enough for him to make his friends believe the story he told them so that they can go back to the way things were before.

He doesn’t have much of a choice at this point and decides to just throw the idea out there.

“Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You want me to be your fake girlfriend?” Mira asks.

“Please, you’d be helping me so much,” Chanyeol says, almost begging at this point.

“Chanyeol, I don’t know. This doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Mira is hesitating. Understandable since the request came from out of nowhere.

“We just have to make appearances together that’s all. Just enough to convince them that it’s serious and they can stop trying to set me up all the time,” Chanyeol explains. “We can think of some dramatic way to break it off or something that will require time before I can start really seeing anyone again.”

“Or, you could tell them the truth and to back off your love life,” Mira says. “Just a suggestion.” She crosses her arms in front of her.

 “Yeah. How will I live that down?” Chanyeol asks, mostly to himself. He knew the answer to that question. They would never let him live it down.

He looks back out the window and watches more strangers walk by the shop in the dark. He knows she’s right, he should tell his friends to lay off. They’d have to get it at some point, there’s only so many times he can turn them down before they give up. He’s going to have to swallow his pride and talk to them.

 Chanyeol starts to think of the best way to go about it when Mira sigh suddenly, grabbing his attention. He turns and looks at back at her.

 “Fine,” she says. “I’ll do it.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes,” Mira says. “But only for a month, that should be long enough to convince them and then end things. And this stays between us and your friends, okay? No one finds out that we’re fake dating, or whatever.”

 “Absolutely, you got it.” Chanyeol replies with a big grin. “Thank you, thank you, you’re the best.”

 “I’m aware, but you can remind me by getting me coffee for a month when school starts.”

 He is so thankful, he’s willing to buy her coffee for the whole semester. 

✖✖✖

Chanyeol wished the circumstances surrounding him finally introducing Mira to his friends were different. It would have been great to introduce her as one of his best friends. In all honesty he knows he should have done it awhile ago. Instead, she was pretending to be girlfriend to help him get out of the mess he got himself into. He was starting to regret it and was nervous.

So nervous in fact, he couldn’t sit still. He did everything to keep himself distracted. His latest technique was spinning his phone on the table. He had nearly knocked several things over in the process.

“Why are you so nervous Chanyeol, you’re a wreck.” Baekhyun says as he snatches the boy’s phone away. “We’ve been here for 10 minutes and you’ve nearly destroyed the table twice.” 

It didn’t help that he was worried Mira wouldn’t show. Between last night and today was plenty of time for her to realize what she was getting herself into and change her mind. She could have gone home and freaked out after they talked. Chanyeol’s mind was starting to run through worst case scenarios. Again.

“It’s not like you just made up some girl,” Jongdae teases. 

Chanyeol swallows hard. He really had just made up some fake girlfriend. That’s what started everything. This whole thing is literally happening because Chanyeol didn’t want to tell his friends to leave his love life alone. Jongdae has no clue and Chanyeol was desperate to keep it that way.

“Is that her?” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol hesitates to look. Baekhyun has been doing this for every girl that walked in the restaurant the last 10 minutes. He finally does look and smiles when he sees Mira. Relief washes over him. Her face lights up and she gives him a little wave and makes her way over to the boys.

“Chanyeol, she’s so cute,” Jongdae says.

Chanyeol can’t tell if Jongdae is serious or if he’s mocking Chanyeol at this point. He ignores Jongdae and makes room for Mira to sit beside him. She smiles at the two boys and introduces herself before sliding into the booth beside Chanyeol. He wraps his arm around her as they greet each other.

Everything is going smoothly so far and Chanyeol thinks maybe, just maybe they can actually pull this off. Neither of them as said anything that could hint at the relationship not being real. They’re doing the best job they can to really sell it. They order food and get to know Mira as they wait for it to come. The conversation continues when the food arrives. Much of it at this point involves Jongdae and Baekhyun trying to embarrass Chanyeol in front of Mira.

After they finish eating, Chanyeol gets his first scare.

“So how did you two meet? I’m dying to know.” Baekhyun says, looking between Chanyeol and Mira with a mischievous look in his eyes.

It’s an innocent enough of a question. Of course his friends would want to know how he met his supposed girlfriend. Except Chanyeol hadn’t thought of that and they never discussed a plausible story. He was starting to sweat. He looked down at Mira would seemed too calm for the situation. He couldn’t think of something on the spot, it was too much pressure. _‘How is she so calm?’_ he thought to himself.

“We actually met a couple of months ago,” Mira starts calmly. “I was studying for exams and Chanyeol and I were going for the same study room. We agreed we’d just share it for the time since the library was packed and there wasn’t much space left. We ran into each other a few more times before the end of semester.” She smiles up at Chanyeol and he has to remind himself that it’s an act she’s putting on to seem convincing. “A month ago he asked me out and here we are,” she says. She links arms with Chanyeol and pats his chest gently. He owes her and he knows it.

She bought him enough time to compose himself. He smiles down at her and nods. “I thought she was so cute the first time I saw her.” Chanyeol says, which is true. He was so flustered by her the first time they met at work, it’s most of the reason he made a fool of himself that day. “She doesn’t know how distracted I was that day. She was so focused.” He finds it easy to talk about Mira, suddenly thankful it’s her and not someone else.

“I can’t believe you kept this from us,” Jongdae says.

“I’m hurt,” Baekhyun says dramatically.

“Stop being dramatic, you’ll live,” Chanyeol says. He rolls his eyes and Mira giggles.

✖✖✖

They end up at Chanyeol’s apartment after, in his living room playing video games. Or at least, that was the plan as they sit around trying to figure out what multiplayer game they can play. Baekhyun eventually takes the lead and pulls a stack of games out, placing them in the order they’re going to play them. If they’re not going to decide on one, they’re going to play them all.

Hours go by of them taking turns playing whichever game is in at the time. They’re all laughing and having a great time. This is how it’s supposed to be and Chanyeol knows it. He’s happy that everyone is getting along so well.

Mario Kart is next in the rotation and they get excited. Time for some real competition. 

The four them become very competitive very quickly. Baekhyun wins the first set and jumps to his feet triumphantly. He does a victory lap around Chanyeol’s living room, yelling loudly before Jongdae grabs him and drags him onto the floor. Mira and Chanyeol laugh as Baekhyun scowls at Jongdae. Chanyeol wins the next set and whoops loudly. Mira picks the next set of courses and goes for the hardest ones. She ends up beating them by a lot and does an excited fist pump.

After a while it ends up just being Mira and Jongdae racing. Chanyeol has his arms around her waist as she sits on his lap. He smirks when he sees how completely focused she is on her race. Jongdae doesn’t stand a chance.

After beating him four times, Jongdae whines in defeat. “I like her,” Baekhyun says, still laughing at Jongdae. Jongdae is still pouting from his loss. “More than you. She’s my new best friend.” he adds.

Chanyeol is definitely getting new friends.

“It’s getting late, I better get going,” Mira says, putting the controller down on the table. “I’ll let you guys enjoy the rest of your evening.” Chanyeol lets her stand, and immediately misses the warmth of her body against him. He watches as she disappears for a moment before returning with her handbag. “It was nice to finally meet you both.”

Chanyeol’s convinced that they’ve done enough at this point to make Baekhyun and Jongdae believe his story. It takes all the strength in his body not to actually fist pump in front of Baekhyun and Jongdae. That would definitely not be suspicious, at all.

He walks her to the door and she turns to face him before he can open the door. 

“We have to do this properly if you want them to believe this,” she whispers to him.

He gives her a confused look for a moment before it clicks. “Oh!” He says quietly. 

He’s suddenly nervous all over again. He didn’t think this through at all before he proposed the idea to Mira. Now he was moments away from kissing his best friend. He was thinking too much again. 

Mira rolled her eyes and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was brief, but long enough to be believable. 

“They’re one hundred percent sold,” she says. She nods her head and gives him a smile before she slips out the door.

Chanyeol, dazed, fumbles with the lock before turning back to his friends, both of whom have huge grins on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s just a kiss, right? It means nothing to either of them, at least it shouldn’t. They’re just trying to sell their relationships to cover Chanyeol’s lie. He keeps repeating this to himself in his head all weekend. There’s no way Mira has any sort of feelings for him other than friends. They’re close, no doubt, but this was on a whole other level for him.

He can’t get the kiss out of his head. It was quick, but he wishes it was longer. He finds himself picturing himself kissing her again, how he would hold her against his body as he presses his lips to hers. He tries to stop it there, but the weekend is long and he isn't working so there's very little to distract himself from his thoughts.

When Chanyeol arrives at work for his next shift, Mira is already there. She's leaning over the counter, pointing something out to a confused looking Sehun.

“Don't you have class today?” Chanyeol asks as he walks behind the counter to put his belongings away.

“I'm done for the day.” Mira replies. “I was just going to hang out here and study for my exams. Unless you have a problem with that.”

“I do. I have enough responsibility with one child here,” Chanyeol replies and points at Sehun, who in turn glares at him.

Mira chuckles and rolls her eyes at her friend. “I’ll be over at my usual spot, if you need me.”

“We won't, don't worry.” Chanyeol says and smirks at her.

“That’s what they all say but in the end, they always do.” Mira does a dramatic hair flip and heads back to her table in the corner. Chanyeol and Sehun laugh as they watch her walk away.

The afternoon is slow, slower than usual. Chanyeol and Sehun try to keep busy by cleaning the machines and filling the stock but even that doesn't help. Out of boredom, Sehun wanders over to Mira’s table and leaves Chanyeol to watch the counter.

They eventually switch and Chanyeol finds himself sitting across from Mira. He glances up at her and sees the concentration written on it. He catches her biting her lip as she reads her notes and his mind drifts back to the kiss. He shakes his head quickly as if to rid himself of the thought and sighs.

“So that was some fake date,” She says quietly, not looking up from her notes. Chanyeol almost missed it.

“It went well. My friends love you.” Chanyeol replies and leans back in his seat. “Baekhyun wasn't joking about you being his new friend, by the way. I think I've been replaced.” he adds.

“Good, I like him better anyways.” She glances up and Chanyeol gawks at her. A small smile appears and she shrugs before looking back down at her notes.

“They bought it though, right?” she asks after a few minutes.

“I think so. The kiss definitely helped,” he replies and glances up at Mira to see how she reacts.

“Then I’m glad it worked,” she says without looking up from her notes. She says nothing more on the subject of the kiss.

He furrows his brows at her reaction. There was no way she felt anything so why is he still worrying about it? It was all for show for her. He needed to stop thinking about it. He heads back to the counter to join Sehun and sighs.

Not long after, the after work rush begins. They're kept busy taking and filling orders for just over an hour, including one big group of kids that hang out in the shop for a bit. They're loud and while he's annoyed, it reminds Chanyeol of his own friends when they were their age.

An hour later Chanyeol hears a loud groan from the other side of the shop. He looks up and sees Mira face down in her notes. Sehun chuckles beside him as he grabs a cloth to start cleaning tables.

“Pass me one of those,” Mira says when she looks up from her book. “I need a break from this.” She gestures to her books and Chanyeol laughs. He finds two more and throws one at Mira before he joins them. They get to work wiping down the now empty tables, occasionally flinging their cloths at each other when the other isn't looking.

Suddenly, the store bell rings and the three of them glance towards the door. The colour from Chanyeol’s face drains when he sees who it is and shoots Mira a glance. She looks nervously between the guest and Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, you didn't tell us your girlfriend works here too,” Baekhyun says as he walks over to him.

Sehun perks up and shoots a confused look at both Chanyeol and Mira. He's about to open his mouth before Mira glares at him and he stops. He returns to wiping the tables but Chanyeol knows he's listening in trying to figure out what Baekhyun is talking about.

“It's my first day,” she says quickly. “Kind of last minute since classes are almost done.” That's twice now that her quick thinking has saved them. He really owes her big time.

“That's cute, you get to see each other so much,” Baekhyun says. The two nod quickly.

Chanyeol returns to the counter and takes Baekhyun's drink order. “Oh by the way, it's Junmyeon's girlfriend’s birthday next week and we’re all going out to celebrate,” Baekhyun starts. “You should come with Mira.”

“That sounds like fun,” she says as she approaches the counter. Chanyeol catches her eye and nods.

“Yeah, we’ll be there.” He tells his friend.

“Great, see you both then!” Baekhyun says with a smile as Chanyeol hands him his drink. They watch him leave the shop and both let out a big sigh.

Sehun clears his throat from where he’s taken a seat and Chanyeol and Mira look over at him. He has his arms crossed and smug look on his face. Mira whines and Chanyeol starts to explain the situation to Sehun, who has a knowing look on his face the whole time.

✖✖✖

Chanyeol finds himself in a club he’s never heard of a week later drink in hand, surrounded by his friends as they sit and chat. Mira got dragged out onto the dancefloor and was dancing with some of his friends’ girlfriends they had might when they arrived. At first, he kept his eye out for Mira, watching as she moved onto the floor started dancing.

He listens to Junmyeon tell a story about something that happened in the office he was working at for the summer when he feels something against his side. He glances over and catches Baekhyun’s eye, he nods his head over to the dancefloor. He searches the floor and finds Mira and some random guy dancing close to her. She makes eye contact with him and he knows she’s uncomfortable. He quickly makes his way over to her on the dancefloor.

“Hey baby,” he says, loud enough for the other guy to hear him. Chanyeol reaches his arm out and she quickly takes it, stepping towards him away from the other guy. He looks as if he’s going to say something but decides against, realizing the taller boy isn’t worth starting anything with, turns, and walks away from the two of them.

She looks up and gives him a small smile. “Thanks, he was a creep.” She says.

“Sorry, I didn't come sooner,” Chanyeol says to her.

“Hey, it's fine. You're here now.” She assures him with a smile. “Dance with me?”

He nods and she moves closer to him. As the music keeps playing, their bodies move with the beat. His hands find their way onto her hips as they move closer and closer, until her back his against his chest.

His focus is entirely on her, the ways she moves against his body, the heat against his skin. To him, she's the only person in the room right now.

When the beat slows down, Mira turns and wraps her arms around his neck. He rests his forehead against hers and catches her eye. He lifts his head slightly and watches as her eyes roam his face, before she glances down at his lips briefly, biting her bottom lip at the same time. He leans in slightly, pausing for a moment. She closes the space between them and gently presses her lips against his.

The kiss is tentative and quick. She breaks the kiss first and moves back ever so slightly. Chanyeol pulls her close and kisses her again, this time with more confidence. She wraps her arms around his neck again, closing the space between them as the crowd moves to the music around them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol and Mira are invited to Jongdae’s cottage outside the city for a weekend getaway with his friends and the two of them agree to go to keep up appearances. He knows this will be a good opportunity for them to finally talk about what happened, there is no way to avoid it any longer. He hasn’t seen her at all since the night at the club. She has finals for her classes and ends up switching the couple of shifts that she has with Sehun. It does not help that Sehun is starting to get suspicious of the whole ‘fake dating’ thing.

He just misses his best friend.

When he goes to pick up Mira to head over to Jongdae’s cottage that weekend, she seems bright and happy to see him. He can feel a bit of awkward tension between them but brushes it off. They are going to have to talk about it when they get some time alone later.

Once on the road, the three of them spend the beginning of the drive talking and laughing, occasionally singing along with the music that plays softly through the speakers of Baekhyun’s car. As the drive wears on, they drift off into a comfortable silence. Mira falls asleep at one point, looking very uncomfortable in the position she has dozed off in. Chanyeol wraps his arm around her gently and pulls her against his body before dozing off himself.

The opening and closing of the car door wakes Chanyeol up and he takes a moment to adjust to his surroundings. Looking out the window, he sees Jongdae’s car in front of them before realizing they’ve arrived. He gently nudges Mira awake, disappointed that he can’t enjoy the feeling of her in his arms for any longer. He helps bring the food and bags into the cabin before everyone gathers in the kitchen.

“Ok, Baekhyun gets one of the rooms on the top floor and Junmyeon and Soomi are sharing the other. I’ll take one down here and Chanyeol and Mira have the last one,” Jongdae explains, pointing to the doors as he explains the room arrangements.

“Thanks, this is great,” Junmyeon says and everyone nods in agreement.

“Ok, hurry and grab your swim stuff, there’s a lake a short walk away and we can’t let this beautiful afternoon go to waste,” Jongdae says with a huge smile.

Mira dashes off to their shared room, quickly closing the door behind her. Chanyeol laughs and stands outside the door, teasing her as she shuffles about inside getting ready to leave. A few moments later she opens the door with a grin. “You’re so impatient,” she giggles. “It’s your turn. Go.” He walks in and gently nudges her out the door before he changes into his swim trunks and grabs a t-shirt and towel.

When he emerges, he spots Mira chatting with Soomi. Everyone else is already to go and they quickly head off. Jongdae leads the group down the path towards the lake and they find a spot along the small, empty beach to leave their things. The group spends the afternoon either in the water, pushing each other off the small dock, or laying on the beach enjoying the sun. Mira eventually ends up sitting on the edge of the dock with Soomi, looking out at the water as the two of them chat.

“Mira’s really great,” Jongdae says as he takes a seat beside Chanyeol. “You seem brighter around her, if that’s even possible. Don’t let her go.”

Chanyeol sighs, not taking his eyes off her. “I’m not planning on it,” he admits honestly.

The group heads back to the cottage early in the evening. The spend the rest of the night eating and chatting. As it gets later into the evening and people started to slowly make their way to their own rooms. Chanyeol helps Mira stand and the two make their way over to their shared room. She quickly finds her things and heads to the bathroom down the hall, leaving the room for Chanyeol to use. He quickly changes his shirt and pulls off his pants, leaving himself in just his boxers as he tosses his clothes on his bag.

There’s a quiet knock on the door and he moves to open, letting Mira back in the room. She’s now wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts and he can’t take his eyes off her as she moves about the room. He reaches out and takes her hand, gently stopping her as she nervously walks around. He nervous too. They've never shared a bed before tonight. Add that to the feelings that have been growing for her.

“If this is too much I can make up some excuse and sleep on the couch,” Chanyeol says and rubs the back of her hand to reassure her.

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “It’s fine, I promise. I just need a moment.” She looks up and smiles softly at him. He nods and lets go of her hand.

He crawls onto his side of the small bed and waits for a few minutes before he hears her shuffle over to her side and join him under the warm sheets.

They lay in silence and he's sure she's fallen asleep until he hears a slight whisper. “Chan?” Mira asks quietly. He rolls over onto his side to face her.

Mira is still laying on her back but glances over at him. “I hate that things are awkward between us.” She says, looking up at the ceiling. She's nervously playing with her hands as she speaks. “I want things to go back to normal where we can joke and talk comfortably when it's the two of us. I really like you.”

Chanyeol perks up at the last part and stares at her. “You like me? I seriously like me?” He asks, desperately trying to catch Mira's eye. He sees her bite her lip and nod before glancing over at him hesitantly.

A huge wave of relief washes over him and he lets out a content sigh before rolling onto his back. He has a huge smile on his face and looks over, to see Mira, who has rolled onto her stomach and is using her arms to prop herself up, looking at him curiously.

“I like you too. I have for a while but I was afraid you didn't. You've been driving me wild since the first kiss.” He confesses. A shy smile appears on her face.

“Me too. I had to avoid work last week so I could get through exams because you're so distracting. I can’t focus around you.” She says.

“This fake dating thing worked out great then,” Chanyeol says and chuckles. Mira giggles and nods in agreement. “Kiss me again, please.” He asks and she nods again, moving closer and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He pulls her on top of him and wraps his arms around her as he kisses her fiercely. When she pulls back for air, she rests her forehead against his and smiles happily down at him. He gives her a quick peck on the lips before rolling her onto her back.

He uses his arms to support himself as he lays on top of her. Gently brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face, he gazes down at her before placing soft kisses on her face. He slowly places kisses on her jaw and neck, causing her to gasp at the feeling.

“Chanyeol, please.” She gasps and presses her chest against his.

“Baby, are you sure?” He asks. “We don't have to do this.”

“I want to. I want you.”

Chanyeol kisses her again before he slides his hands under her shirt, feeling her soft, warm skin. He gently slides her t-shirt up and she lifts her head, allowing him to remove it and toss it aside. He sits up and takes his own shirt off while she removes her bra.

Wet kisses are placed on her chest as he moves down her body. His hands make their way to her breasts as he massages them, his fingers rubbing her nipples. She groans at the sensation. He kisses down her stomach, stopping over the waistband of her shorts.

His hands move from her breasts to her hips and he pulls down her shorts and underwear. Leaving her completely naked in front of him. “You're so beautiful,” he says, moving back up to kiss her lips.

She moans as he runs his fingers through her folds, spreading the precum and flicking her sensitive bud. “So wet already,” he mutters.

“I want to feel you inside me,” she says and reaches down towards the tent in his boxers.

He discards the garment and crawls back on top of her, rubbing his cock along her wet folds. He presses the tip to her entrance and she nods and lifts her hips. He kisses her as he gently slides inside her.

He breathes into her neck as he thrusts into her, her moans pushing him to keep pressing forwards. She drags her fingers along his back as he presses into her, her walls stretching around his cock as she adjusts to his size. He places soft kisses on her neck and forehead as he continues to thrust into her. He grows hungry for her and the sounds that she makes as he pleases her. His thrusts become a bit faster and more erratic as they chase their orgasm.

“Chan,” she gasps out. “I'm close.”

“Me too,” he lifts his head and looks down into her eyes.

The thrusting continues a bit longer before Mira’s back arches upwards. Moans spill from her lips as she reaches her high, her walls tightening around him. She wraps her legs around his waist and lifts her hips to meet him, clenching around him. He can't take much more and feels his release inside her.

He pulls out offer and rolls onto the bed beside her breathing heavy as he catches his breath. Mira crawls over to him and rests her head against his chest as he wraps his arm around her. With his free hand he pulls the covers onto her and presses gentle kisses to her head as the two of them fall asleep.

✖✖✖

Chanyeol is happy when he wakes up the next morning and finds Mira sleeping in his arms. He looks down and sees the girl sleeping peacefully. Gently, he brushes her hair out of her face, fingers gliding over her skin.

She soon begins to stir, opening and closing her eyes a few times before tilting her head up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “Good morning,” she mumbles into his chest.

He laughs and rests his hand on her head, taking strands of her hair between his fingers. “Morning,” he hums and kisses her hair.

“So,” Mira says, resting her chin on his chest as she looks up at him.

“So,” he repeats back to her.

“You’re going to have to explain everything to them before this gets messier than it needs to be,” she says.

“Mira,” he whines. She chuckles and pushes his hair out of his face.

“No whining,” she says and he sighs.

“Why are you always right?”

✖✖✖

The two of them pretend to be sleeping late so that they can spend more time alone. Later in the afternoon, Mira’s sitting in the kitchen eating, scrolling through her phone. Chanyeol walks up behind her and kisses the top of her head as he wraps his arm around her. Shortly after, they’re joined by the three other boys, all of whom grab a snack and join Mira at the table. She nudges Chanyeol without looking up and he sighs.

He explains that Mira and him were faking their relationship over the last month to get them off his back. He explains how the two of them originally met and how they’ve become very close friends. His friends have grins on their faces as he explains that while the two of them were faking everything, they developed stronger feelings towards the other and are now actually dating. He finally introduces Mira properly to the his friends.

“We knew the whole time,” Baekhyun says after Chanyeol finishes.

“Wait. How?” he asks, confused.

“We’ve seen you two on campus a couple times in passing. You didn’t fool us one bit.” Baekhyun says with a laugh.

“You didn’t say anything though.”

“You guys were trying so hard to get us to believe you so we didn’t. Plus we could tell something was up after she kissed you that one time.” Jongdae adds with a shrug. “It was for the greater good.”

“At least you don’t have to pretend anymore,” Baekhyun adds. “You can actually call her your girlfriend.”

Chanyeol beams down at Mira. “Yes, she’s my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> \- J


End file.
